In the Moment
by Hakuhenkitsune
Summary: Byakuya is a lawyer who is undergoing a dangerous case. That will put everyone he love at risk. Especially, the woman who is carry his unborn child. Can he protect everyone he love or will he let them die.


**_Okay this is my first so I hope like it and there not as many grammar please._**

**Rated: M**

**I do not own Bleach**

**Byakuya X Yoruichi**

It was the New Year's party at the Genryūsai Shigekuni Alternative Engineered Solar. The company own, Yamamoto Genryūsai Shigekuni, host every year. It was invitation only, but of course Yoruichi did not need at invitation, since the Genryūsai Shigekuni Alternative Engineered Solar is the Shihōin Protection Agency biggest clients. She had to attend the party to protect Yamamoto clients and employee. The company composes of billions of dollar of idea and design for new electronics. The technology business was a dangerous business, especially when other people companies hirer assassins to gather ideas and designs to wipe out the competition.

The lawyers who represent the company and their families are all so in danger, such as the Kuckiki family. Ginre Kuchiki was one of the best lawyers Yamamoto Company has. He won every case that was presented to him, which cause problem for his family. He always receives threats notes on a daily basely. His grandson Byakuya Kuchik follows the family tradition and became a lawyer, as well did Rukia Kuchiki.

And speaking of the devil.

Byakuya Kuckiki just walked into the party wearing an elegant black tuxedo. He never attends to these parties. It shock the hell out of her when she saw him. In all her years of knowing him not once did he attend to Yamamoto parties. And there were a lot of parties. Yamamoto have parties just for hell of it.

"Yoruichi, tell me, why am I here again," the latest rookie ask. She hatred newbie they ask too much question.

"Because Ichigo we have to protect our clients. And dead clients don't pay the bills." She answers.

"Oh that right Daddy cut off his little princess."

"Shut up idiot no one knows about that." Yoruichi father had cut off her money because her like she was "too dependent" on him. Ichigo and Sui-Feng are the only ones who know about her situation.

She watched as the little orange hair twit as he walked to the other side of the building. Bastard! She thought. She turned her attention to Byakuya who was talking to Ukitake and Kyoraku about the latest event. Damn he is so sexy in that black tuxedo. She wondered how he would look with it off.

She always had a curious mind about him every since his family hired her to trained him to protect his self. The Bastard was a fast learner. In one year the student became the master.

He moved toward his sister, Rukia Kuchiki. The Kuchiki adept her after Byakuya wife had died. He promised his wife that he will take care of her sister and he kept that promise.

Rukia wore a costly dress that flow down to her feet and her belly was huge. Rukia was nine pregnant with Renji child. She was due next week. Everyone was so happy when found out she was pregnant. The unborn boy will make a prefect addition to the Kuchiki family. Even Byakuya was excite for the baby, he already brought large amount of baby items.

"Hello Yoruichi, I love your dress." Rukia wobble over to her.

She was lying. She saw this dress at a yard sale for $10. It was her father fault that she is wearing clothes from people and had a crappy car, a crappy apartment, and a crappy job with a shitted paid check. She worked for her father now. When she saw her first paid check she almost called the police. For was she was getting paid it should be against the law.

"Thank," she replies back, "You look like you about to pop a thousand little Renji."

"I don't think the world is ready for that." She laughed, "How you had been doing these. Are you still dating Urahara?"

"No, we decide to stay friend," a weak smile grow across her face. He broke up with her over five months ago. Her heart seems to had broke into small little pieces. He said that she was a little too wild for him. "Beside no one can match my greatest."

"One day someone is going to tame that little pussy of yours." Renji must be teaching her how to talk dirty once again.

"Rukia, we will talk later, beside the party is going be over soon."

"Rukia, they about to do the count down." His smooth velvet voice with a mix of ice that Yoruichi came to love. Byakuya.

"10," everyone count together.

"9"

"8"

"7"

"6"

"5"

"4"

"3"

"2"

"ONE, HAPPY NEW YEARS"

Everyone swallow down their drinks. "Everyone get the Hell out of my building and head over to my house for the real party." Yamamoto shouted. The real party was just a bigger place with beds and more alcohol.

Everyone headed out the building. Soon the building was empty as Yoruichi stood outside in the snow. Fuck the roof of her car was stuck. Why did she get the conversable again? How the hell was she going to get home? She doubted her car is working now, she'll just walk it. She walked down the step, but her vision become blurring. She trip over her own two feet, before she fall on her face someone caught her.

"Yoruichi, are you okay?"

Byakuya.

"Yes," she put her arm around him.

"I can I should take you home."

"No!" She felt like her was going to beat out of her chest. This never happen before to her.

"Yoruichi,"

"I said No!"

"Fine, But I can leave you here."

"Yes, you can."

"What is wrong with you, you are burning up and you are sweating." He pointed out.

"I maybe took some ..." she bit her lower lips. She stared up in his silver eyes she just could not lied to them.

"You took what?" he waited calmly.

"Some ecstasy," She answered quietly.

"Yoruichi, I have to you to the hospital, now," He picked up bride style.

"And if you do I will never forgive you."

"That a risk worth taking," he put in the back seat of his car.

"Look I'm going to be fine, I just need to sleep if off," that and she did not have any health care.

"And what happen if it turn to the worse then what," he stared that her through the rear view mirror.

"Byakuya, please not hospital." She begged.

"I take you to my house; we have a medicine servicer there." Oh God did he know how long she wanted him to take her home.

"NO!"

"Then where because I'm running out of idea."

"Your office?" her voice sounds weak. "Please there." She was totally at his mercy.

"Fine," he jerked the car.

They arrived at his office, he place her on the couch gently and glaze down at her. "Why would you do something like taking drugs?"

"Did you ever wish you were someone else, just for a day? Because there too much shit wrong with you in the first place." He sat down next to her as laid her down in his lap.

"No." He petted her purple down.

"If must be nice to be normal."

"You are normal….it just you see the world in a different light." He argued. "At time I wish see the world as you do."

"Byakuya, there's nothing good about my world. My entire world is pretty little lies" She whispered to him as tear fall down her face.

"Yoruichi, where is this coming from? You never talk like this. You are someone who is strong, proud, and beautiful woman. Not this weak child. Anyone will be lucky to know you. I'm known I am."

She pop and kiss him on the lips. She part and look at him, "I'm sorry…I"

"Don't be," His tongue was licked her entrance to her mouth while he waited for her to allow he in. Her lips part slightly as he took domain over her mouth.

She pulled him down the couch while she climbed on top of him. She unbuttoned his suit, revealing his bared chest. God she just wanted to lick every abs his possessive. Her hands move down and unzip his pants. His erection sprang free, long and thick. Ready just for her mouth.

Byakuya close his eyes as his cock enters her mouth. She moved up and down his shift, then she stop at the tip of his erection. He sat up on the couch; he gripped her head and forced his cock into mouth. His cock invaded her mouth in and out, much hard and fast then the last until he let a moan and his cum flow into her mouth like a waterfall. He lay back as she swallow every last drop of cum.

They stood up and he pulled off the rest of his clothes and hers. He kissed and nipple her neck then he moved down her body until he was between her legs. His tongue enters her soft pink pussy. She grappled his shoulder and let out soft breath of pleasure. Her head fell back and back arch, body release her juices. Her body held still as her orgasm throughout her body.

She plopped down the floor, her legs bent wide open and her back arch. He climbed on top of her thrust his cock inside of her. In and out he when as he defile her pussy at every turn. Faster and faster he moved attacking her cunt.

"Right there! HARDER!" she shouted.

He maul his cock is into her as hard as he can. Before she climax and her thick juices spilled on the floor. He collapse on top of her exonerate cum inside of her. She up at him and kissed him. "I sorry but I have go." She put her clothes on and left.

She took the bus to her apartment. It was as her entered through the door; she took off her clothes and lay down in bed next to a naked Sui-feng.

"You had fun," Sui-feng asked.

Yoruichi relaxed her head on Sui-feng neck. She moved her down Sui-feng and played with her clitoris. "But, I should always play some more."

"A course you can," Sui-feng moan.


End file.
